Just like old times
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: wanted to try a new pairing :  . Hints of cheating and buhlemia


**Just Like Old Times**

Hanna/Caleb

* * *

The first time Caleb saw Hanna dance it was at his sisters recital . Though Hanna was only 8 years old she was excellent. She was the best dancer in the group of girls , though there was no denying she was the heaviest as well. Sure she was tap dancing , which includes a lot of precision , but it was also a simple form of dance.

Then in the final dance when all the girls danced together in the finale of the show Hanna helped his younger sister Irene when she fell. Instead of leaving the little 4 year old girl behind , Hanna helped her up.

Later that year his sister died in a car accident that took his parents as well. He went to Arizona to live with his aunt for a small amount of time. Then at the age of 16 he returned to Rosewood. He then saw the Captain of the dance team. She was a sophomore , with a curvy figure and long blonde hair. When she turned around he saw that is was Hanna. She didn't look the same in anyway.

She passed him in the hall and smiled , then he saw her go up to her boyfriend Sean and kiss him. Though he didn't know why Caleb was jealous of Sean.

When he and Hanna were stuck in detention she invited him to one of her competitions to watch. He accepted and the two were soon friends. After watching her dance again , she was more graceful this time. You could tell that she had years of training of dance. Every move she made was with a certain passion. One that Caleb could tell was important to her.

Hanna's team and after the competition they decided to go camping in the woods near her house. The two soon decided that this would be ritual . So by the end of senior year the two were so close that you would mistake them for the couple instead of Hanna and Sean. Which bugged Sean a lot.

Hanna was going to Julliard and Caleb was returning to Arizona. The pair decided to go on one last trip together, before they each left. That night they shared everything. Though Caleb wasn't a virgin , Hanna was and he made sure that he wouldn't forget her after they left.

The next time he saw her was almost 9 years later. When he returned to Rosewood for Spencer & Toby's wedding. She was a bridesmaid and beautiful as ever. She was elegant. He was wearing the ratty hat that he has had since he could remember.

She was married he found out that night to Sean. He thought that after the night they had that she would at least break it off with Sean. He was now the town pastor though and she was his wife , they had a 3 year old son together.

During the middle of the wedding she excused herself and he followed her , to talk to her. When he saw her enter the bathroom and got out the mints . He knew that she had problems. Whenever they were somewhere and they ate she would excuser herself halfway through and he would follow with the mints.

When she came out of the bathroom she was surprised to see him , but she smiled. She thanked him and promised him a dance which he accepted and made sure he had gotten that night. She promised him they would camp out like old times. Expected it to be nothing more than like after the competitions. She would tell him about her nerves. Then they would fight over the last smore and go to bed in their separate sleeping bags.

When they had their trip , she told him she wasn't happy with Sean. Then she said she forgot her sleeping bag. He knew that she wanted to sleep with him. So they did and the next afternoon she returned home and he returned to Arizona.

The last time he saw her was her funeral , she died at the age age of 31 which was only 4 years later. Turns out her husband found out about everything and he got so mad that he kicked her out of their house. She was heading to her car when a black one killed her on impact.

He went camping out in the woods just like old times and had a smore just like old times. Then just like old times he went to bed in his sleeping bag wishing she were next to him like old times.

* * *

Not my best or my worst


End file.
